Owtober
by Sailor Sweety
Summary: Suite de mini-fic pour l'inktober mais... Sans l'ink et plus de word ! 31 jours, 31 theme. Que sur le R76. Il y aura de tout. Du Angts, Du Fun. Du romantique. De l'UA... Have fun !
1. Day One - Forehead Touch

Auteur : Moi-même, Sailor Sweety, la grande, la seule, l'unique !

Couple : Reaper76

Disclaimers : Tout a Blizzard

Note : J'ai mis Angelscythe au défi l'Inktober OTP (vu sur incorrect-scogan-quotes de tumblr) ! Mais… Pas doué en dessin, les voici en mini-fic ! 1 par jour (on va essayer de tenir le rythme !) avec quelque thème modifié par nos soins~

Attention: Angsty dès le départ ! Mais il n'y aura pas que ça, promis !

* * *

 **Forehead touch**

Jack avait mal. Sa peau brulait. Son corps était lourd. Il n'arrivait pas a respirer. Le sang, son sang, commençais l'étouffer en coulant dans sa bouche et son nez. Il se redressa, repoussant les gravats qui lui encombraient la poitrine, le comprimant et l'empêchant de respirer.

Il ne voyait que le ciel noir de fumée épaisse et des volutes de poussière grisâtre, sale. Il essayait de se remettre les idées en place. Où était-il ? Qu'est- ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Il était avec Gabriel. Son collègue, meilleur ami, amant… Fiancé depuis hier soir… Ils étaient dans son bureau au QG d'Overwatch en suisse. Gabe l'éloignant de ses pensées moroses et son inquiétude, due aux rumeurs que la presse crachait au monde entier les discréditant aux yeux du peuple qu'ils protégeaient. Ils riaient, encore sur le nuage de la joie des fiançailles quand il a entendu un craquement. La chaleur. La douleur. La peur. Le QG d'Overwatch venait d'exploser. Il ne restait que des décombres. Il ne restait plus rien.

Gabriel ? Où était-il ? Jack se releva totalement, les sens aux alertes, à la recherche de fiancé. La panique au ventre, une mauvaise intuition lui vrillant les sens. Il n'arrivait pas à crier. Il voulait crier, l'appeler, et avoir une réponse ! Mais rien. Rien. Toujours rien ne sortait de sa gorge pour appeler celui qu'il aimait. Il soulevait les grava avec les forces qu'il lui restait, bien que supérieur à un humain normal, merci le programme de super-soldat. Il vit au loin, une mare de sang et une main brune au sol. L'effroi le paralysant avant qu'il ne court dans cette direction. Il éjecta au loin les ruines qui recouvraient le corps. Pour découvrir son Gabriel. Son Gabe. Allongé dans une mare de sang, la poitrine immobile. Il se laissa tomber à genoux à côté du corps. Prenant son pouls, au poignet et a la gorge. Les larmes aux bords des yeux, dans l'attente d'une réaction de vie sous ses doigts. Mais rien. Rien. Toujours rien. A part ses larmes qui se mirent a coulé librement sur Gabriel. Son Gabe. Il déposa son front contre celui de Gabriel.

« Non… Me quitte pas. Gabe. S'il te plait…Vie. Revient... S'il te plait. »

Mais rien ne se passa. Rien. Toujours rien.


	2. Day Two - Kiss

Auteur : Moi-même, SailorSweety

Couple : Reaper76

Disclaimers : Tout a Blizzard

Note : J'ai mis Angelscythe au défi l'Inktober OTP (vu sur incorrect-scogan-quotes de tumblr) ! Mais… Pas doué en dessin, les voici en mini-fic ! 1 par jour (on va essayer de tenir le rythme !) avec quelque thème modifié par nos soins~

Romantique, je pense ?

 **Kiss**

Chaque baiser était important. Gabriel le savait. Mais il y en avait un qu'il n'oublierait jamais et qui était le plus important pour lui…

Malgré les apparences, Gabriel n'était pas renfermé, bourru, toujours en colère. Au contraire. Même s'il était dur avec ses hommes, il était tout le contraire. Il était ouvert. Il riait très souvent, surtout avec Jesse et ses pitreries… Alors que Jack, malgré ses airs de boy-scout, était souvent renfermé sur lui-même. Taciturne. Et surtout, il n'était pas expansif.

Alors quand, enfin, ils avaient mis fin à la guerre omnics. Que la joie, le soulagement, l'ivresse du moment avait chassé toute fatigue, toute peur en eux. Dans le peuple qui célébrait avec allégresse la libération.

Alors quand Jack l'avait attrapé par la nuque pour l'embrasser passionnément devant leurs collègues d'Overwatch, le peuple autour d'eux et dans le monde entier via les caméras qui les capturait sous tous les angles. Il avait été surpris. Le plus agréablement qui soit. En répondant au baiser avec autant de passion.

Ouais. Franchement. Ce baiser il ne l'oublierait jamais. Le meilleur de sa vie.


	3. Day Three - Hug

Auteur : Moi-même, SailorSweety

Couple : Reaper76

Disclaimers : Tout a Blizzard

Note : J'ai mis Angelscythe au défi l'Inktober OTP (vu sur incorrect-scogan-quotes de tumblr) ! Mais… Pas doué en dessin, les voici en mini-fic ! 1 par jour (on va essayer de tenir le rythme !) avec quelque thème modifié par nos soins~

Hurt/Comfort… Je crois hein ? Ne me tapez pas !

 **Hug**

Le Programme de Renforcement de Soldats avait du bon. Beaucoup de bon. Ils devenaient plus fort, plus robustes. Plus solide pour pouvoir protéger le monde. Pouvoir faire face aux Omniacs lors de cette guerre qui n'en finissait pas.

Il avait pu rencontrer des hommes formidables. De nouveaux amis qui sont un soutient quand les horreurs du front vous prennent trop à la gorge. Et il avait surtout pu rencontrer Gabriel. Son meilleur ami. Devenu un pilier de sa vie.

Mais. Il y avait toujours un « mais » quelque part. Le Programme de Renforcement de Soldats, c'était aussi des expériences scientifiques exercées sur eux. Au prix de la vie de certain parfois. Combien n'avait pas résisté aux mains des scientifiques ? A se tordre de douleur. A retenir des cris de pure souffrance entre leurs dents serrées.

Jack se demandait souvent s'il était le prochain à rejoindre la liste. Beaucoup pariait même sur combien de temps il survivrait.

Mais il s'en fichait. Car même si des larmes de douleur lui brulait les yeux et creusait des sillons sur ses joues, qu'il avait l'impression que ses os ses dissolvait dans de l'acide. Que ses muscles étaient toujours tendus à l'extrême, créant des déchirures musculaires un peu partout sur un corps déjà meurtrie. Il s'en fichait. Car il était dans les bras de Gabriel.

Un câlin de Gabriel, qui le tenait au chaud contre sa poitrine, lui caressant les cheveux en fredonnant une chanson du siècle dernier. Une musique classique ? Gabe l'a chantait tout le temps… Paint in Black peut être ?


	4. Day Four - Lazy Morning

Auteur : Moi-même, SailorSweety

Couple : Reaper76

Disclaimers : Tout a Blizzard

Note : J'ai mis Angelscythe au défi l'Inktober OTP (vu sur incorrect-scogan-quotes de tumblr) ! Mais… Pas doué en dessin, les voici en mini-fic ! 1 par jour (on va essayer de tenir le rythme !) avec quelque thème modifié par nos soins~

Romance… ~

 **Lazy morning**

Le soleil le réveilla, mais pas de manière agressive. Il ne frappait pas ses yeux mais chauffais sa peau caramels dans ses filins d'or qui passait entre les volets a semi-ouvert. C'était agréable et doux. Chaud et réconfortant.

La pénombre régnait en maitresse des lieux mais il faisait assez clair pour qu'il puisse voir tous les détails de la pièce. Les meubles en bois dessinaient leurs ombres tendres sur les murs rouge et beige. Les vêtements qui était éparpillé par ci par là sur le sol, une chaise, une commode…

Et Jackie. Qui dormait comme un bien heureux, le visage enfoui contre son torse, soupirant d'aise quand il passa sa main dans les épis de fil d'argent de sa chevelure. Un petit sourire au coin des lèvres quand il effleura du dos des doigts le contour de son visage, sa tempe, sa pommette, sa joue, sa mâchoire, sa gorge…

Les yeux de son chair et tendre papillonnèrent lentement, pour s'ouvrir sur deux pupilles claires comme la neige. Inspirant profondément, paisiblement, les odeurs qui l'entourait avant de sourire tendrement pour se bouiné encore plus contre son homme en baragouinant ce qu'il semblait être un « Salut » mal articulé.

Cela faisait plusieurs année, presque dix maintenant, qu'ils avaient été séparé par le destin et rejoignant des chemins différents. Pourtant ils s'étaient retrouvés. Et l'envie de se quitter ne se faisait pas ressentir dans l'ivresse du matin, nu l'un contre l'autre à se sourire et se caresser tendrement comme des adolescents timides –ce qu'ils étaient loin d'être– laissant Soldier 76 et Reaper au placard pour ne penser qu'a Gabriel et Jack. Jackie et Gabe. Deux amants enlacés dans la chaleur des draps un matin quelconque. Loin de leurs anciennes vies, dans un anonymat retrouvé.


	5. Day Five - Snow

Auteur : Moi-même, SailorSweety

Couple : Reaper76

Disclaimers : Tout a Blizzard

Note : J'ai mis Angelscythe au défi l'Inktober OTP (vu sur incorrect-scogan-quotes de tumblr) ! Mais… Pas doué en dessin, les voici en mini-fic ! 1 par jour (on va essayer de tenir le rythme !) avec quelque thème modifié par nos soins~

Romance… ~

 **Snow**

Jack avait toujours aimé la neige. Il neigeait souvent dans son Indiana natale. C'est pour ça qu'il avait invité Gabriel, chez lui, pour les fêtes de noël. Gabriel ne voyait pas souvent la neige de son côté, il ne neigeait pas tant que ça a Los Angeles après tout !

Un mug de chocolat chaud à la cannelle et à la crème fouetté entre ses mains et celle de son Gabe, préparer par sa mère pour ses deux grand garçon –Gabriel étant devenu son fils dans son cœur quand lui et Jack avait officialisé leur relation.

Ils étaient assis l'un contre l'autre sur le canapé du salon, regardant l'extérieur. Tout du moins pour Gabe. Jack préférant admirer son fiancé contre qui il était confortablement bouiné.

Voir Gabriel le regard brillant à regarder les flocons qui tombait gracieusement du ciel blanc… C'était ce qui avait de plus beau et de plus précieux.


	6. Day Six - Bridal Carry

Auteur : Moi-même, SailorSweety

Couple : Reaper76

Disclaimers : Tout a Blizzard

Note : J'ai mis Angelscythe au défi l'Inktober OTP (vu sur incorrect-scogan-quotes de tumblr) ! Mais… Pas doué en dessin, les voici en mini-fic ! 1 par jour (on va essayer de tenir le rythme !) avec quelque thème modifié par nos soins~

Surprise ?

 **Bridal Carry**

Le grand jour était venu. Gabriel tenait entre ses bras Jack, le portant comme une mariée.

Ses cheveux blanc court se mouvant au vent chaud qui les fouettait doucement, les joues rouges.

Tous les yeux étaient rivés sur eux. L'émotion prenant les plus sensibles de la foule, Torbjorn, Mercy, Ana… Même Reinhard les regardait les larmes dévalant sur ses joues. Sombra souriant à la scène, extatique. 

Le Grand jour était venu. Gabriel, sous les traits de Reaper, tenant entre ses bras Jack le portant comme une mariée. Ses cheveux blanc se mouvant à cause du souffle de l'explosion leurs brulant la peau, les joues rouges tachées de son propre sans.

Tous les yeux étaient rivés sur eux. L'émotion prenant les plus sensibles de la foule, Torbjorn, Mercy, Ana… Même Reinhard les regardait les larmes dévalant sur ses joues. Choqué par la vision qui se présentait devant eux. Sombra souriant à la scène, extatique, fière.

Le grand jour était venu. Reaper tenait entre ses bras le cadavre de Jack « Soldier 76 » Morrison, le portant comme une mariée macabre.


	7. Day Seven - Rain

Auteur : Moi-même, SailorSweety

Couple : Reaper76

Disclaimers : Tout a Blizzard

Note : J'ai mis Angelscythe au défi l'Inktober OTP (vu sur incorrect-scogan-quotes de tumblr) ! Mais… Pas doué en dessin, les voici en mini-fic ! 1 par jour (on va essayer de tenir le rythme !) avec quelque thème modifié par nos soins~

Angst. Comme a chaque fois hein.

 **Rain**

Comme chaque année il venait là. Pour l'anniversaire. Il aurait bien voulu ne jamais le fêter cet anniversaire. Mais il ne pouvait pas ne pas le faire. C'était l'anniversaire de leurs morts à eux. A lui et son mari. La fin de Jack Morrison-Reyes et Gabriel Reyes-Morrison.

Alors il était là. Sous la pluie. Un masque de chirurgien sur le visage. Dans un sweet à capuche noir ayant appartenu à Gabriel il y a de ça des années, devenu miteux avec le temps. Qui est élimé, qui a perdu l'odeur de Gabriel. Il n'arrivait même plus à se souvenir de son odeur, pourtant il l'aimait tant… L'odeur de son amant l'avait toujours réconforté mais maintenant le réconfort est quelque chose qu'il ne connait même plus. Un vieux souvenir utopique.

Il était à genoux devant la pierre tombale miteuse, seul dans un coin isolé, même pas dans le cimetière. Ses larmes se mêlant à la pluie. Le regard porté sur le nom gravé qui s'efface déjà à cause du manque d'entretien et d'attention. Le « traitre » n'avait pas le droit à l'honneur. Mais il savait que Gabriel n'était pas un traitre. Le traitre, ou plutôt _les traitres_ , étaient ailleurs. Bien caché. En sécurité. Tirant les ficèles du monde. Désignant lui et surtout son Gabe en bouc émissaire.

Et les voilà maintenant. Gabriel enterré ici loin de sa propre tombe –même si vide– sans qu'aucun de leurs amis ou l'un de ces protégés ne soit venu y assister, le tenant pour coupable de tout. Il avait été le seul, à pleurer derrière un arbre, sous la pluie comme aujourd'hui, comme à chaque anniversaire, à assister à l'enterrement.

« Je suis désolé Gabriel… Je suis désolé. J'ai encore oublié des choses sur toi…. Je ne sais même plus comment est… Etait ta voix. Je ne veux pas t'oublier. Je suis désolé… Pardonne-moi. Je t'en supplie… Je t'aime. »

Ses sanglots étaient perdus sous la pluie torrentielle, étouffant les bruits qu'il lâchait et l'eau inondant son visage.

La pluie camouflant l'entité qui sortait du cimetière pour s'évaporer en fumé entre les arbres.


	8. Day Eight - Selfie

Auteur : Moi-même, SailorSweety

Couple : Reaper76

Disclaimers : Tout a Blizzard

Note : J'ai mis Angelscythe au défi l'Inktober OTP (vu sur incorrect-scogan-quotes de tumblr) ! Mais… Pas doué en dessin, les voici en mini-fic ! 1 par jour (on va essayer de tenir le rythme !) avec quelque thème modifié par nos soins~

Humour ? Je crois hein. J'connais pas trop ce domaine ? Life stuff peut être ?

 **Selfie**

Gabriel, au plus grand désespoir de Jack, adorait les selfies. Il en prenait. Tout le temps. Vraiment. Tout le temps.

Le matin au p'tit dej' avec son café et ses beignets.

La matinée en entrainement avec Jesse, Lena et Genji. Lui torse nu et en sueur. Sexy. Bien sûr.

Le midi lors du déjeuner avec deux bagels.

L'après-midi avant, pendant et après une réunion avec Jack qui semblait désespérer par lui, Ana qui rigolait de ses pitreries…

La fin d'après-midi avec un petit chat trouvé en se promenant en dehors de la base.

La soirée en train de diner avec Jack.

Le soir, en train d'embrasser Jack.

Le lendemain matin au réveil avec Jack encore endormie lover contre lui.

Gabriel adorait les selfies. Mais Jack allait le tuer, et tuer Jesse par la même occasion. Gabriel car il avait laissé son portable sans surveillance prêt d'un Joël –Jesse– McCree. Le tuer pour avoir un mot de passe si facile (et ridicule. « Boy Scout ». Réellement ? Gabriel !). Et Tuer Jesse, le tuer, le torturer, l'éviscérer, le ressusciter, le tuer à nouveau. Pour avoir diffusé tous ces selfies sur les réseaux sociaux.

…Même si ça avait redonné une sacrée côte de popularité a Overwatch, Gabriel et lui-même.

Mais il allait les tuer. Et même trois fois pour la peine !


	9. Day Nine - Reverse

Auteur : Moi-même, SailorSweety

Couple : Reaper76

Disclaimers : Tout a Blizzard

Note : J'ai mis Angelscythe au défi l'Inktober OTP (vu sur incorrect-scogan-quotes de tumblr) ! Mais… Pas doué en dessin, les voici en mini-fic ! 1 par jour (on va essayer de tenir le rythme !) avec quelque thème modifié par nos soins~

Je… Sais pas ? Indéfini je crois.

 **Reverse**

Gabriel se posait des questions, étendu entre les flammes, la poussière, les décombres de ce qui avait été son chez lui si longtemps l'explosion de la base Suisse d'Overwatch… Qu'est ce qui se serait passé si Jack n'était pas devenu le Strike Commander ? Si c'était lui, Gabriel Reyes, qui l'aurait été, comme il était prévu initialement ? Est-ce que les choses auraient finit comme maintenant ?

 _« Strike-Commander Reyes ! » Une voix grave interpella Gabriel qui se retourna pour voir son ex-compagnon venir vers lui._

 _« J- Morrison ? Tu viens de rentrer de mission ? » Sa voix était moins sèche qu'il ne l'aurait voulu._

 _« Affirmatif. On s'est occupé du gang américain, Deadlock. Aucun survivant. Je m'en suis assuré. »_

 _Gabriel frissonna au regard fou du blond, le sourire en coin, heureux du massacre qu'il venait de faire au nom de la Blackwatch._

 _Jack avait changé. Trop. Depuis qu'il avait été nommé à la tête de la Blackwatch, organisation indépendante de l'ombre…. Depuis qu'il avait été nommé à la tête de Blackwatch, c'était devenu un monstre. Son Jackie, le_ _farm_ _-boy, le boy scout toujours souriant, tendre et amoureux était mort. Pour laisser la place à ce monstre qui ne vit plus que pour la torture, les meurtres et le sang… Un homme à la violence exacerbé. Est-ce que son Jack était un mensonge ? Avait-il toujours été ainsi ? Ou qu'est ce qui l'avait rendu ainsi ? Qu'avait on fait à son Jackie ? Son Jackie lui manquait…_ Qu'est ce qui se serait passé si ce n'était pas lui, Gabriel Reyes, qui était devenu le Strike Commander ? Si c'était Jack Morrison qui l'aurait été comme ils avaient hésité à faire ? Est-ce que les choses auraient finit comme maintenant ?


	10. Day Ten - Outfit Switch

Auteur : Moi-même, SailorSweety

Couple : Reaper76

Disclaimers : Tout a Blizzard

Note : J'ai mis Angelscythe au défi l'Inktober OTP (vu sur incorrect-scogan-quotes de tumblr) ! Mais… Pas doué en dessin, les voici en mini-fic ! 1 par jour (on va essayer de tenir le rythme !) avec quelque thème modifié par nos soins~

Euh… Romance ? J'suis un peu déçu de celui-ci cependant.

 **Outfit Switch**

Le problème quand on est connu, que notre visage est placardé sur tous les murs de la ville, qu'on avait même une statue à son effigie (ridicule à souhait et dont il avait honte à un point !)… C'est que quand on voulait être discret, on ne le pouvait pas. Constamment traqué par des journalistes –souvent malintentionné, toujours prêt à salir sa réputation– on avait plus de vie privé.

Alors pour aller à un rendez-vous romantique avec son mari… C'était très dur ! Alors pour ça ils avaient la technique. Les journalistes avaient glané comme information que Jack détestait les vêtements lâches et sombres (chose totalement fausse par ailleurs) ? Okay ! Il piquerait les fringues de Gabriel (il n'avait pas à aller chercher bien loin, ils partageaient le même appartement à la base et donc le même placard.) et Gabe que les paparazzis avait dit qu'il n'avait que des sweets à capuches noirs et des pantalons lâches… Lui volait ses habits à lui. Et la chose était réglée !

Maintenant ils pouvaient profités de leurs sept ans d'anniversaire de mariage –secret– paisiblement en étant entouré de l'odeur de l'autre au plus près d'eux et de manière très descente et habillé !


	11. Day Eleven - Mermaid AU

Auteur : Moi-même, SailorSweety

Couple : Reaper76

Disclaimers : Tout a Blizzard

Note : J'ai mis Angelscythe au défi l'Inktober OTP (vu sur incorrect-scogan-quotes de tumblr) ! Mais… Pas doué en dessin, les voici en mini-fic ! 1 par jour (on va essayer de tenir le rythme !) avec quelque thème modifié par nos soins~

Wut.. Juste, wut.

By the way : Souhaitons un TRES BON ANNIVERSAIRE A ANGELSCYTHE ! *cœur cœur*

 **Mermaid AU**

« Les sirènes, ça n'existe pas. Les sirènes, ça n'existe pas. Les sirènes, ça n'existe pas. Les sirènes, ça n'existe pas. Les sirènes, ça n'existe pas. Les sirènes, ça n'existe pas. »

Cette phrase était répéter telle une litanie par Gabriel Reyes, vétéran de guerre, super soldat scientifiquement amélioré, Commandant de la Blackwatch… Un homme dur, inébranlable, viril, fort… !

« Tu sais Gabe, le répéter comme ça ne va pas changer les choses… Annonça le blondinet, allongé à moitié sur le sable, a moitié dans l'eau.

\- Les sirènes, ça n'existe pas…. Répétait encore Gabriel. »

Les sirènes, ça n'existe pas.… Alors pourquoi son Jack, pendant leur (première) vacance (depuis… Depuis avant même leur rencontre faite), avait… POURQUOI JACK AVAIT UNE QUEUE BORDEL ?

Pourquoi Jackie, son Jackie, avait une queue qui était apparu quand il a plongé dans l'eau jusqu'à la taille ?

« Si Gabriel. Les sirènes, ça existe. J'en suis « une ». Même si on dit plutôt triton dans mon cas…. Il fallait que je te le dise !

….Je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu n'as jamais voulus prendre de bain avec moi. »

Jack se mis à s'esclaffer ne s'attendant pas à cette remarque. Digne de son Gabe. Maintenant…. Peut-être qu'il pourrait dire « oui » à la demande en fiançailles que lui avait fait Gabriel.

Gabriel n'en rêvait toujours pas…. Même si après tout, pourquoi pas ? Son protégé était un cyborg ninja, son presque fils un cowboy, son ami scientifique un singe qui parle, une médecin qui ressuscite les gens, un omnic qui peut faire apparaitre trois autres pair de bras par magie… Alors que son –futur– fiancé soit une sirène quand il plonge dans la flotte jusqu'à la taille… Pourquoi pas ?

Le mexicain haussa les épaules avant de se déshabiller pour rejoindre le triton dans les flots.

« Les sirènes, ça existe... »


	12. Day Twelve - Royalty AU

Auteur : Moi-même, SailorSweety

Couple : Reaper76

Disclaimers : Tout a Blizzard

Note : J'ai mis Angelscythe au défi l'Inktober OTP (vu sur incorrect-scogan-quotes de tumblr) ! Mais… Pas doué en dessin, les voici en mini-fic ! 1 par jour (on va essayer de tenir le rythme !) avec quelque thème modifié par nos soins~

Romantic way ! …Maybe ?

 **Royalty AU**

La vie au palais était quelque chose de formidable… Il avait tout ce qu'il voulait quand il le voulait. Alors Jack n'avait pas à se plaindre, surtout que son père le roi était bon et juste, gentil avec lui, sa mère était un ange sur terre... Douce et tendre. Compatissante avec le peuple. Il n'avait rien à redire, rien à se plaindre…Même si…

Même si il rêvait de découvrir ce qu'il y avait derrière les murs du palais. Savoir qu'est ce qui se trouvait derrière les remparts qu'on lui interdisait de franchir. Il avait déjà tenté de filer par curiosité mais il avait à peine jeté une corde par la fenêtre que son garde-du-corps avait grimpée à celle-ci pour le surprendre et l'empêcher de décamper.

Son Garde du Corps, Gabriel est un soldat venu d'un pays lointain, au service de l'armé de son père cependant une méchante blessure l'ayant éloigné du front des batailles à la défense de leurs contrés… Mais le roi Morrison, fière de la bravoure du jeune homme a peine plus âgé que son propre fils le prince, l'avait assigner à la protection de la chair de sa chair. Espérant créer une forte amitié entre les deux jeunes hommes, ce qu'il avait vu juste, une forte alchimie se créant entre eux.

Jack avait toujours envie de voir le monde, le découvrir et Gabriel satisfaisait sa soif de savoir en lui racontant le monde, ses voyages, ce qu'il avait vu. Le soldat était un parfait conteur et rendant heureux son prince qui, lorsqu'il lui relatait ses histoires le blondinet se lovait dans ses bras, la tête sur son épaule, le regard fixé sur ses lèvres avant qu'il ne lui coupe la parole pour l'embrasser tendrement.

Le Prince avait diminué ses tentatives de fugues au final et le Roi était fière de ceci même s'il ne savait pas exactement pour quoi…

Mais la Reine le savait, elle, souriant de connivence en passant près de la porte de son fils en entendant quelques bruits… Dirons-nous… Suspect ?


	13. Day Thirteen - Sleeping

Auteur : Moi-même, SailorSweety

Couple : Reaper76

Disclaimers : Tout a Blizzard

Note : J'ai mis Angelscythe au défi l'Inktober OTP (vu sur incorrect-scogan-quotes de tumblr) ! Mais… Pas doué en dessin, les voici en mini-fic ! 1 par jour (on va essayer de tenir le rythme !) avec quelque thème modifié par nos soins~

Tendresse, amour et mignonitude ? Je crois que c'est ça !

 **Sleeping**

Ana était installer dans la salle commune d'Overwatch, elle veillait du coin de l'œil ses amis tout en sirotant son thé. Jack et Gabriel travaillaient toujours de trop. On leurs en demandait de trop. A toujours devoir être parfais. Irréprochable.

Jack était la figure de proue, de marque, monsieur parfais à toujours devoir surveiller chaque geste, chaque parole. C'était une chose épuisante à chaque instant.

Gabriel était sous les feux des projecteurs, mais pas de la plus agréable des façons. Victime de scandales. Des rumeurs les plus virulente, chacun de ses faits et gestes était décrypté et critiquer. Et il devait aussi gérer l'entrainement de ses hommes de la Blackwatch et surtout Genji qui était toujours aigre et qui rejetait son corps cybernétique…

La vie ne gâtait pas ces deux hommes vétérans de plusieurs guerres qui avaient tant fait pour l'humanité. Plusieurs fois décorés pour des hauts faits. Mais ça ne comptait plus maintenant qu'ils avaient officialisé leur relation amoureuse. Petra avait même exigé deux qu'ils démentent les « rumeurs » de leurs relations, qu'on avait déformé leurs propos…. Mais ils avaient refusé, lutté à cris pour empêcher ceci et ils avaient eu gain de cause… Même si certain demandait qu'on retire leurs décorations, leurs titres et qu'on les destitue d'Overwatch.

Et Ana en était désolée… Elle les soutenait de tout son cœur. Comme tous les agents d'Overwatch et même de la Blackwatch.

C'est pour ça qu'Ana les veillaient. Car ils méritaient du calme, de se reposer, de ne plus penser à leurs ennuies et tracas quotidien.

C'est pour ça qu'Ana fusilla du regard Reinhardt en lui lançant un « shhtt » tout en posant son doigt sur lèvre. Ce grand dadais un peu balourd avait failli réveiller Gabriel et Jack, lover l'un contre l'autre dans l'un des canapés de la salle, en train de dormir tendrement, la tête de Jack sur la poitrine de son mari, bercé par ses battements de cœur. La main caramel du dit mari contrastait dans les cheveux de blé qu'il caressait tendrement même endormie, son autre bras entourant la taille musclé mais fine de son boy scout.

Ana veillait à ce que personne ne dérange ses protégés, car ils méritaient cette petite bulle de détente, hors du temps, juste ensemble, juste a deux...


	14. Day Fourteen - Date

Auteur : Moi-même, SailorSweety

Couple : Reaper76

Disclaimers : Tout a Blizzard

Note : J'ai mis Angelscythe au défi l'Inktober OTP (vu sur incorrect-scogan-quotes de tumblr) ! Mais… Pas doué en dessin, les voici en mini-fic ! 1 par jour (on va essayer de tenir le rythme !) avec quelque thème modifié par nos soins~

Surpriiiiise~

 **Date**

Ca faisait longtemps qu'ils attendaient de se revoir. Gabriel Reyes et Jack Morrison.

Le rendez-vous a été pris, la boule au ventre en attente de l'heure-H, de l'instant-T… Ils allaient se revoir au rendez-vous de la vie. Après toute ses années Gabriel Reyes et Jack Morrison était enfin réuni. La main de Jack caressant la joue de Gabriel. Les bras de Gabriel entourant la taille de Jack.

Tous deux allongés sur le sol, l'un contre l'autre. Reaper, le mercenaire terroriste qui terrifiait le monde n'était plus. Soldier 76, la vigilante mystérieuse qui agissait dans les ombres n'était plus.

Gabriel Reyes et Jack Morrison avait pris rendez-vous mais pas avec la Vie. La Vie les avaient séparer. Alors ils avaient pris rendez-vous avec la Mort qui allait les réunir pour l'éternité...


	15. Day Fifteen - DeAged

Auteur : Moi-même, SailorSweety

Couple : Reaper76

Disclaimers : Tout a Blizzard

Note : J'ai mis Angelscythe au défi l'Inktober OTP (vu sur incorrect-scogan-quotes de tumblr) ! Mais… Pas doué en dessin, les voici en mini-fic ! 1 par jour (on va essayer de tenir le rythme !) avec quelque thème modifié par nos soins~

Funny~ ?

* * *

 **DeAged**

Angela « Mercy » Ziegler était une sorcière.

Plus qu'une affirmation c'est une constatation. Certes, cette fois ci elle à été « aider » par Sombra, (de manière fortuite tout sauf voulu certes mais ça change pas la chose.) Mercy est une sorcière.

Pourquoi ? Vous demandez pourquoi ?

Déjà, car elle ressuscite des morts. Ça, c'est de la sorcellerie. Et aussi car elle a rajeuni Soldier 76 et Reaper à une quinzaine d'année.

Comment à t elle fait ce tour de sorcellerie ?

Déjà, faut comprendre le fonctionnement de son Caducée (vous savez là, le bâton qu'elle a pour soigner, faisons là rapidement : Quand elle soigne, elle opère un retour en arrière au corps. Soignant les blessures sans laisser de cicatrice. Technologie de Winston qui ressemble un peu a ce que Tracer utilise…

Et ça, plus Sombra qui a hacker le Caducée… Boom. Voici un Soldier 76, qui est en faites Jack Morrison –homme censé être mort depuis une dizaine d'année ! – et un Reaper, qui est pour sa part son presque père adoptif, Gabriel Reyes censé être mort LUI AUSSI à peine âgé d'une quinzaine d'année, sans souvenir.

Et c'est qui, qui devait faire la nounou en attendant que Winston et Mercy et (oui, Sombra était là, plus car elle voulait assister au spectacle du « Téééérifiant » Reaper, en ado et « aider à réparer son erreur »). BREF. C'est qui, qui devait faire la nounou des deux zigotos là ? C'est bibi ! C'est le grand et fabuleux Jesse McCree !

Sauf que le problème, ce n'était pas qu'ils étaient en train de se battre ou autre. Non, le problème c'est qu'ils ont été rajeunis à l'âge où les hormones bouillonnent. Le problème, c'est que les deux-là, était en rut à se tourné autour et essayer de se bécoter dans les placards ou sur le canapé !

Angela « Mercy » Ziegler était une sorcière. Point final. Et puis pouet.


	16. Day Sixteen - Vampire

Auteur : Moi-même, SailorSweety

Couple : Reaper76

Disclaimers : Tout a Blizzard

Note : J'ai mis Angelscythe au défi l'Inktober OTP (vu sur incorrect-scogan-quotes de Tumblr) ! Mais… Pas doué en dessin, les voici en mini-fic ! 1 par jour (on va essayer de tenir le rythme !) avec quelque thème modifié par nos soins~

Monster, Romance ? Un peu à la bourre ?

 **Vampire**

L'un des soucis quand on est un monstre, c'est que ça va souvent de pair avec l'immortalité ou une espérance de vie plus longue. On voyait le monde évoluer, en bien, en mal, tout dépend de l'époque, c'est quelque chose qui peut paraitre génial mais… Il y a toujours un « mais », et ça, Gabriel, le savait très bien. Le point noir, et pas des moindres, c'est qu'on voyait ceux qu'on aimait disparaitre les uns après les autres. C'est triste mais la plupart du temps on s'y habitue. Ou presque.

Gabriel pensait s'y être habitué. Il était tellement vieux. Il était le comte Dracula dans une ancienne vie après tout. Sauf qu'il n'était pas si habitué que ça… Il voyait son Jack vieillir. Devenir moins vifs, quitter le front et arrêter les missions sur le terrain car le corps ne suivait plus. Et Gabriel ne voulait pas le perdre. Il voulait tout sauf le perdre.

Alors il hésitait.

Ça allait faire 13ans que lui et Jack était en couple. Jack savait qu'il n'était pas tout à fait humain. Il acceptait même totalement cette part de lui et acceptait qu'il se nourrisse à son cou (et Jack adorait particulièrement quand il le mordait pendant leurs duos sous les draps).

Mais cette fois ci, il n'était pas sûr que Jack accepte. Alors il hésitait car il ne voulait pas le perdre. Il voulait l'avoir pour l'éternité comme maintenant, endormie paisiblement entre ses bras, la tête niché dans son cou avec son souffle qui le chatouillait. Gabriel inspira profondément, le nez dans les cheveux blanchi de Jack.

« Tu dors pas Gabe ? » Marmonna Jack la voix endormie.

« Non... Je n'y arrive pas. » Sa voix tremblait.

Jack se redressa pour s'assoir et attirer Gabriel entre ses bras, le dos de son homme contre son torse.

« Dis-moi tout Gabe… ? » Jack bailla a s'en décrocher la mâchoire mais caressait malgré tout le bras de Gabriel.

« J'ai peur de te perdre. » La voix du vampire avait tranché « J'ai déjà perdu trop de personne à qui je tenais mais je ne supporterais pas de te perdre toi…Et si… »

« Transforme-moi. »

Gabriel sursauta à moitié pour se tourner face à Jack, à genoux devant lui.

« Si je fais ça, c'est irréversible. Et ça te sera douloureux, atrocement douloureux. Et ça sera pour l'éternité. »

Jack le fit taire par un baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Si c'est l'éternité à tes côtés. Ça me convient. »

Gabriel sourit, se pencha sur Jack pour l'allonger sur le lit et mordiller le cou, laissant à l'ancien blond le pouvoir de ce défilé au besoin avant de le mordre plus franchement à la nuque.

« Je t'aime. Mon immortel. »


	17. Day Seventeen - RomanGreek UA

Auteur : Moi-même, SailorSweety

Couple : Reaper76

Disclaimers : Tout a Blizzard

Note : J'ai mis Angelscythe au défi l'Inktober OTP (vu sur incorrect-scogan-quotes de Tumblr) ! Mais… Pas doué en dessin, les voici en mini-fic ! 1 par jour (on va essayer de tenir le rythme !) avec quelque thème modifié par nos soins~

Confus ? En retard et écris sur portable car mon ordi ne veux plus s'allumer ? En espérant que ça vous plaise quand même j'ai adoré l'écrire en tout cas !

Roman/Greek AU

Il fut un temps. Bien ancien ou la Gorgone mortel, Méduse, donna naissance à un enfant. Cet enfant était le fruit de son union charnelle avec le Dieu des Océans, Poséidon.

Un garçon naquis de cette dites unions. Un magnifique jeune homme aux cheveux blond comme l'or des ailes de sa mère et aux yeux bleu des océans gouverné par son père. Cependant il fut renier par son dieu de père et sa mère l'abandonna prêt des roches, aux mains des nymphes et des Moires, terrifier de transformer son propre fils en pierre et de le perdre de manière définitive.

Jack, ainsi fut nommé l'enfant, grandit auprès de ces êtres qui l'éduquèrent comme le dernier souhait prononcé par sa mère avant son sacrifice. « Faites en un homme bon et juste, fort et tendre, érudit et gracieux…. »

Malgré tout ceci, Jack ne put jamais découvrir le monde des hommes de ses propres yeux. Hélas, la malédiction de sa mère était en lui aussi. Ils ne pouvaient regarder un Homme sans le changer en pierre. Il avait tenté d'aller chez les hommes, en trouvant des ruses et des artifices, tel que se bander les yeux pour ne croiser le regard de personne. Mais cela c'était soldé par un échec. Un homme, soul a la vinasse l'avait démasqué et il l'avait changé en pierre, créant une vague de panique et d'assaillant sur le pauvre demi-monstre.

Jack avait fui au plus profond de la forêt, se cachant au plus loin de ses tutrices pour les garder en sécurité. Elles passaient en priorité dans leurs survis alors qu'il entendant des villageois téméraires lui courir après tandis qu'ils se transformaient les uns après les autres en pierre quand Jack regardait par-dessus son épaule pour voir leurs progressions.

Plusieurs décennie après que le drame ce soit déroulé. Jack était isolé, loin de tous. Attaquer par des hommes qu'on envoyait à lui pour tuer la bête. Jack en avait tué plus d'un. Par légitime défense, par accident… Il ne voulait pas les transformer en pierre. Aucun d'eux.

Alors que le blondinet regardait le ciel, ravalant des larmes qui voulait se pointer, il sursauta en entendant le bruit maintenant habituel d'un homme marchant en sa direction. Le crissement des feuilles et branchage au sol, le bruit de l'épée que l'on dégaine. Le bouclier qui tintait alors qu'on le hissait à son visage. Jack en avait assez de se défendre, de fuir. Et il ne voulait pas être un trophée que l'on exhibait comme le fut sa mère contre Persée, mais il n'avait pas d'autre choix.

« Tu ne fais pas si monstrueux que l'on prétend. Ca serait même plutôt le contraire ! »

Jack sursauta au timbre de la voix, charmeuse et badine.

« Je n'ai jamais voulu tuer tout ces gens. C'était des accidents. On me traite de monstre pour ma nature, pas qui je suis réellement. »

« Je te crois. Si je te dis que je suis pas ici pour t'attaquer mais te charmer ? Je me nomme Gabriel, charmeur de Serpent. Et toi ?»

« Jack. Fils de la gorgone. Enchanté »

Les joues de Jack rosir en regardant plus franchement l'homme qui rengainait l'épée. Un bel homme. Aveugle. A qui il ne risquait pas de croiser le regard et de changer en pierre. Les moires accomplir le dernier souhait d'une mère résigner à perdre son enfant en mêlant les fils du destins en sa faveur pour y entrelacer le fil d'un autre pour l'éternité et chaque cycles.

« Faites en un homme bon et juste, fort et tendre, érudit et gracieux…. Faites lui découvrir l'amour. Qu'il puisse gouter à ce que je n'ai pu gouter. »


	18. Day Eighteen - Genderswap

Auteur : Moi-même, SailorSweety

Couple : Reaper76

Disclaimers : Tout a Blizzard

Note : J'ai mis Angelscythe au défi l'Inktober OTP (vu sur incorrect-scogan-quotes de Tumblr) ! Mais… Pas doué en dessin, les voici en mini-fic ! 1 par jour (on va essayer de tenir le rythme !) avec quelque thème modifié par nos soins~

Note 2 : A cause de quelques soucis familiaux et informatiques je n'ai pas pu poster comme voulu mais voilà voilà ! Je rattrape tout mon retard !

Well… Romance ? Je ne sais pas trop franchement xD

 **Genderswap**

Gabriel pensait être observateur. Il pensait que ne pouvait rien échapper à son regard, a son analyse de tout. Mais il avait tort. Oh qu'il avait tort.

Il pensait que Jack Morrison était juste un petit nouveau à l'armé, même pas majeur légalement, frêle, fragile, un farm boy aux attitudes de boy-scout horripilante. Mais à la verve écrasante, toujours la tête haute, le regard fier et droit. Qui ne se laisse jamais marché sur les pieds.

Un type bon et juste. Qui au final sur le terrain, entrainement ou en situation, écoutait les ordres, était pertinent dans ses choix, remettait en question quand il fallait le choix fait mais sans insubordination. Avec un rire qui le faisait craquer. Une répartie qui lui donnait envie de l'étrangler. Des yeux bleus à s'y noyer.

Alors quand il avait enfin fini à l'avoir dans ses bras, après plusieurs rendez-vous (plus ou moins) réussi, de longues heures a rigoler ensemble, parler de tout et de rien, d'apprendre des choses l'un sur l'autre… Ils avaient fini par échanger leur premier baiser dans la salle de repos…

Maintenant, ils franchissaient une nouvelle étape.

Maintenant Jack était entre lui et le mur, en train d'échanger un baiser passionner, les mains du blond passant sur son haut pour le lui retirer.

Maintenant Gabriel lui rendait l'appareil avant de s'arrêter, choqué.

Maintenant Gabriel regardait Jack droit dans les yeux, la bouche bée.

« Attend mais... Tu es une femme ?! »

Jack explosa de rire, posant son front sur l'épaule de Gabriel.

« Bien sûr que je suis une femme ! Abruti ! » Jack lui ravi ses lèvres. « On en parlera plus tard veux-tu ? On a autre chose sur le feu actuellement. »

« Ouais. On verra ça plus tard. »

L'homme de la pièce continua de déshabiller son… Sa partenaire. Sa belle blonde. Après tout, il s'en fichait que ça soit un homme ou une femme. Ca restait Jack.


	19. Day Nineteen - Pirates AU

Auteur : Moi-même, SailorSweety

Couple : Reaper76

Disclaimers : Tout a Blizzard

Note : J'ai mis Angelscythe au défi l'Inktober OTP (vu sur incorrect-scogan-quotes de Tumblr) ! Mais… Pas doué en dessin, les voici en mini-fic ! 1 par jour (on va essayer de tenir le rythme !) avec quelque thème modifié par nos soins~

Note 2 : A cause de quelques soucis familiaux et informatiques je n'ai pas pu poster comme voulu mais voilà voilà ! Je rattrape tout mon retard !

Aquatique ? Ca aurait presque pu être un autre thème de la liste !

 **Pirates AU**

Le Capitaine au pavillon noir, Gabriel Reyes se battait contre la tempête, criait des ordres à ses hommes pour maintenir le navire à flots, que tous ses hommes restent en sécurité. Le Blackwatch était un navire robuste. Mais les récifs était malgré tout tranchant et pouvait facilement percer la coque du navire. Les remous était vif et ses hommes chancelait et peinait à tenir debout.

Du coin de l'œil il vit son jeune mousse, Jesse, se coincé le bras dans un cordage et se faire entrainer. Il coinça son sabre dans le gouvernail, appela Genji pour qu'il tienne la barre avant d'accourir vers son protégé.

Il réussit à libérer Jesse du cordage avant qu'il ne se prenne la voile qui l'aurait jeté à l'eau. Mais Gabriel n'y échappa pas et coula dans la houle sauvage.

Le courant était trop fort, il n'arrivait pas à se diriger dans les flots, et il faisait tellement sombre que de toute manière il n'aurait pas pu différencier la surface du fond.

L'eau commençait à s'infiltrer dans ses poumons, ils commençaient à le bruler.  
Son esprit commençait à le quitter, il commençait à halluciner en voyant cette créature magnifique venir en sa direction, un halo bleuté autour de lui, lui permettant de voir des cheveux blond, des yeux aussi bleu que l'océan quand celui-ci n'était pas assailli par la tempête. Et une queue aux larges nageoires flottantes comme une toile de soie dans la brise du matin.

Cette créature de rêve lui vola ses lèvres et Gabriel sentit de l'air influé en lui mais il sombrait déjà dans les ténèbres.

Quand il se réveilla, il vit son navire accosté sur la plage au loin, ses hommes crier son nom au loin, à sa recherche, d'au moins son corps, ses hommes était loyaux. Quand il tourna la tête de l'autre côté, pour échapper au soleil qui tapait dans ses yeux, il sursauta.

A ses côtés était allongée la plus magnifique des créatures qu'il n'est vu de sa vie. Assoupi à ses côtés, la main de l'homme sur sa poitrine, sur son cœur. Le regard de Gabriel observa de la tête au pied… De la tête aux nageoires. Il n'avait donc pas halluciné. C'était bien un homme sirène qui l'avait sauvé. Homme-Sirène qui s'était réveiller et pencher sur lui, comme hypnotisé…? Gabriel était dans le même cas, s'approchant des lèvres tentatrices qu'il avait déjà pu presque gouter lors de la tempête. Il n'était plus qu'à quelque millimètre de ses lèvres si tentatrices.

« Je crois que t'as fait une bonne pêche, Cap'tain ! »

Jesse. Il aurait peut-être dû le laisser couler celui-là.


	20. Day Twenty - Undercover

Auteur : Moi-même, SailorSweety

Couple : Reaper76

Disclaimers : Tout a Blizzard

Note : J'ai mis Angelscythe au défi l'Inktober OTP (vu sur incorrect-scogan-quotes de Tumblr) ! Mais… Pas doué en dessin, les voici en mini-fic ! 1 par jour (on va essayer de tenir le rythme !) avec quelque thème modifié par nos soins~

Note 2 : A cause de quelques soucis familiaux et informatiques je n'ai pas pu poster comme voulu mais voilà ! Je rattrape tout mon retard !

Pourquoi je cherche à définir ce que j'écris moi ? C'est trop duuuur. Romance je crois ? De l'humour peut-être ?

 **Undercover**

Talon avait sombré, grâce à des agents infiltré dans leurs rangs. Reaper et Sombra avait mis la poussière dans les engrenages et Overwatch 2.0 les avaient brisées, réduisant publiquement l'organisation à néant. Et réhabilitant les anciens membres quand la tête de Petra était tombée en tant que chef de Talon.

Maintenant, Overwatch avait repris de sa grandeur d'antan et même plus. Tout était transparent au publique, chaque dossier était accessible à tous ceux qui le voulait en quelque clic sur internet. WidowMaker n'était plus et Amélie Lacroix revenait peu à peu grâce a Ana et Mercy, aidé par Zenyatta et sa sagesse.

Actuellement, ils étaient tous dans le salon de la base d'Overwatch, Jack et Gabriel s'étaient retrouvée, remis en couple après plus de neuf ans de rupture. Ils n'étaient pas aussi démonstratifs qu'avant, mais l'amour était de nouveau présent entre eux. Et ça faisait du bien de voir ça. Ca réchauffait les cœurs et apaisait les esprits.

La voix un peu timide d'Hana, alias , résonna presque dans la salle, mais pas de manière dérangeante.

« Comment vous vous êtes mis en couple la première fois ? On sait comment pour la rencontre mais pour le couple ? »

Le dit couple échangea un regard, se souvenant de ce moment comme si c'était hier.

 _Leurs visages n'était pas encore aussi connu qu'il ne l'était fut un moment. Leur chef les avait envoyés en mission. Un Homme, partisan du parti des Omnic Radicaux serait impliqué dans les attentats des Bastions et autres robots à Intelligence Artificielle –plus ou moins évolué– en aidant à les armés et à s'infiltrer dans des zones qui était sécurisé en étant sans technologie. Pour pouvoir l'approché, ils durent prendre la place de deux autres partisan ayant contacté l'Homme, mais qu'ils avaient pu appréhender avant la rencontre. Jack Morrison et Gabriel Reyes durent se faire passer pour eux. Et pour cela, ils durent faire semblant d'être un couple. Et donc partager le même lit._

 _Les débuts avaient été très difficiles. Mais à force de jouer la comédie, ils se rendirent compte qu'ils n'avaient pas à se forcer… Ni à jouer la comédie. Ils étaient sincères, aussi bien dans les gestes que les paroles, en se faisant passer pour un couple. Et ce qui devait arriver, arriva, passant aux choses sérieuse, sous la couverture de leurs lits, mettant les cœurs à nu._

 _Et en échouant lamentablement leur mission. Réussi malgré tout grâce à un Omnic moines. Chef religieux qui put arrêter l'Homme dans ses agissements grâce à des paroles sage._

« En mission. » Trancha la voix bourrue de l'ancien terroriste.

« On s'est mis ensemble lors d'une mission sous couverture. » Continua Jack à la place de son compagnon. « Je ne sais plus laquelle, ni quoi que soit d'autre.» C'était un mensonge et Gabe le savait très bien.

Ils s'étaient promis de ne jamais dire qu'ils avaient fait capoter une mission sous couverture à cause d'un batifolage –et quel batifolage ! – sous une couverture.


	21. Day Twenty One - Fairy Tale AU

Auteur : Moi-même, SailorSweety

Couple : Reaper76

Disclaimers : Tout a Blizzard

Note : J'ai mis Angelscythe au défi l'Inktober OTP (vu sur incorrect-scogan-quotes de Tumblr) ! Mais… Pas doué en dessin, les voici en mini-fic ! 1 par jour (on va essayer de tenir le rythme !) avec quelque thème modifié par nos soins~

Note 2 : A cause de quelques soucis familiaux et informatiques je n'ai pas pu poster comme voulu mais voilà ! Je rattrape tout mon retard !

Conte de fée ! Romance… ? I think ? 3;

 **Fairy Tale AU**

 _Il était une fois, il y a fort, fort longtemps, dans une contrée reculée aux confins des terres autrefois sacré… Un prince._

 _Un prince valeureux, fort, bon et juste. Excellent cavalier qui n'hésitait pas à tendre la main au gens du peuple dans le besoin. C'était un prince qui était aimé. C'était un prince qui était célébré. Mais c'était un prince qui était jalousé par les chefs des Royaumes voisins._

 _Pour se débarrasser de lui et voler ses terres, un homme malveillant au cœur sombre comme les ténèbres, fit appelle à une sorcière. Le roi Petra passa un marché avec la Sorcière des Terres Sauvages._

 _« Débarrassez-moi du Prince Reyes. Prouvez que vous vous en êtes débarrassé en me donnant sa tête. » Avait-il asséné sèchement à la sorcière._

 _La Sorcière accéda à la demande de l'homme. Cependant, elle n'avait point apprécié le ton impérieux de l'homme. Elle captura l'âme de prince Reyes, lui coupa la tête mais elle fit de lui son serviteur en remplaçant son crâne par une citrouille. Quand elle présenta la tête du prince déchu et maudit au Roi Petra, elle invoquât, un sourire démoniaque aux lèvres, son nouveau serviteur en lui accordant la vengeance._

 _Le prince Reyes, bon, juste, valeureux disparu quand la sorcière lui permis de châtier ce roi qui l'avait conduit à la damnation en lui réservant pire que l'enfer._

Ceci était une histoire d'il y a fort longtemps. Oublié de tous. Mais Jack Morrison connaissait l'histoire, témoin d'antan, immortel depuis ces temps immémoriaux.

Il connaissait bien le Prince Reyes avant que la malédiction ne le touche. Il était un de ces villageois que le souverain avait aidé. Aidé lors de sa transition vers l'immortalité qu'il avait subie qu'un monstre l'ait mordu, ce prince si bon qui avait accepté ce qu'il était devenu et l'avait accompagnée dans sa propre acceptation de soi. Prince qui avait fait naitre des sentiments forts en lui, et qui y avait répondu avec la même force, la même fougue… Mais il avait disparu.

Alors quand il le revit, alors qu'il devait défendre le château et le Roi d'Adlersbrunn, son cœur qui ne battait plus depuis tout ce temps se remis à battre. Mais il avait une mission. Défendre le château.

Le combat était acharné, le docteur Junkenstein fut mis hors-jeu par le chasseur de démon du groupe, son monstre épinglé au mur par le démon aux dragons. La sorcière mise en berne par l'alchimiste et l'invocatrice endormie par cette dernière... Il le restait que lui. Son armé pointé sur le crane du prince maudit. Il s'accroupie à ses côtés.

« Gabriel… Qu'a-t-elle fait de toi… »


	22. Day Twenty Two - Ugly Sweaters

Auteur : Moi-même, SailorSweety

Couple : Reaper76

Disclaimers : Tout a Blizzard

Note : J'ai mis Angelscythe au défi l'Inktober OTP (vu sur incorrect-scogan-quotes de Tumblr) ! Mais… Pas doué en dessin, les voici en mini-fic ! 1 par jour (on va essayer de tenir le rythme !) avec quelque thème modifié par nos soins~

Note 2 : A cause de quelques soucis familiaux et informatiques je n'ai pas pu poster comme voulu mais voilà ! Je rattrape tout mon retard !

Funny !

 **Ugly Sweaters**

Jack détestait son mari parfois. Souvent même. Surtout quand il avait des lubies qui le prenaient lui et ses agents principaux, Jesse McCree et Genji Shimada (que Gabriel considérait comme ses fils).

Et cette fois ci, le trio de l'enfer avait décidé de fêter noël dans toutes les traditions possibles et imaginable de chaque nationalité que l'on pouvait trouver à Overwatch. Ca rendait tout le monde heureux, les esprits était à la fête, la petite Fareeha aidait son oncle Gabe et ses « cousins » en riant amusant sa mère qui aidait aussi. Mais ce qui faisait détester actuellement son mari a Jack, ce n'était pas ça, au contraire, ils avaient eu une fantastique idée même. Mais, étaient-ils obligés de le forcer à porter ce pull hideux ? Non, il en avait déjà porté des pulls hideux. Sa mère lui en offrait souvent dans sa jeunesse. Non, le pire. C'est POURQUOI avait-il tricoté ça avec de la laine qui puait le bouquetin suisse et qui grattait comme l'enfer ?

Il détestait son mari. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il l'aimait cet abruti. Car ce pull était hideux mais il était tricoter main par son Gabriel qui portait le même que lui, il avait appris à tricoter avec Reinhardt pour faire un duo de pull assortie qui montrait à tous que Jack était « Gabe's Boy Scout » et que lui-même était « Jack's EdgeLord ».

Au moins, Jack n'était pas le seul a souffrir du pull qui pue et qui gratte. Gabriel aussi se grattait –aussi discrètement qu'il le pouvait– et monsieur était trop orgueilleux pour le retirer et donc permettre a Jack de le retirer aussi.

Qu'est-ce que Jack détestait son mari mais il l'aimait encore plus.


	23. Day Twenty Three - Flowers

Auteur : Moi-même, SailorSweety

Couple : Reaper76

Disclaimers : Tout a Blizzard

Note : J'ai mis Angelscythe au défi l'Inktober OTP (vu sur incorrect-scogan-quotes de Tumblr) ! Mais… Pas doué en dessin, les voici en mini-fic ! 1 par jour (on va essayer de tenir le rythme !) avec quelque thème modifié par nos soins~

Note 2 : A cause de quelques soucis familiaux et informatiques je n'ai pas pu poster comme voulu mais voilà ! Je rattrape tout mon retard !

 **Flowers**

Ils avaient toujours aimé les fleurs. Ce fait en avait surpris plus d'un à Overwatch, surtout Torbjörn. Gabriel et Jack aimaient s'offrir des fleurs. Ana avait souvent remarqué que ces deux idiots avait du mal à se parler avec des mots, maladroit avec et ayant des difficultés à se faire comprendre quand ça n'avait pas de rapport avec le travail, comme des handicapés sentimentaux. Mais les deux connaissaient le langage des fleurs par cœur et se comprenaient parfaitement.

Alors il n'était pas rare pour tous ceux qui entrait dans l'un de leurs bureau de le voir inonder de vase de fleur sur certain des meubles, étagères, fenêtres ou le bureau lui-même. Valait mieux ne pas êtes allergique aux fleurs avec ces deux-là…

Alors aujourd'hui, ça leurs aurait plus. Il y avait des fleurs partout. Des fleurs par centaines, d'amour, d'éternité, d'amitié, de vérité… Mais aussi, de deuil.

Sous la pluie, Ana pleurait à chaude larme le décès de ses amis. Cette fois ci, pour de vrai. Définitivement. Il avait fallu que ça soit ses deux amis qui se sacrifie pour que tout rentre dans l'ordre, que Talon soit démantelée et les agents traqué d'Overwatch soit réhabilité.

La main de son ami Reinhardt lui frotta le dos alors que ses larmes arrosait toute les fleurs destiné à ses amis…


	24. Day Twenty Four - Uniform

Auteur : Moi-même, SailorSweety

Couple : Reaper76

Disclaimers : Tout a Blizzard

Note : J'ai mis Angelscythe au défi l'Inktober OTP (vu sur incorrect-scogan-quotes de Tumblr) ! Mais… Pas doué en dessin, les voici en mini-fic ! 1 par jour (on va essayer de tenir le rythme !) avec quelque thème modifié par nos soins~

Note 2 : A cause de quelques soucis familiaux et informatiques je n'ai pas pu poster comme voulu mais voilà ! Je rattrape tout mon retard ! Et retard rattrapé ! Vous pouvez lire du 18 à aujourd'hui le 24 !

Romance ? Sexy ?

 **Uniform**

Ah… Les uniformes. Gabriel avait toujours vénéré ça. Surtout sur son Jackie. Son Jackie aurait pu être mannequin dans une autre vie tellement il mettait en valeur les vêtements qu'il mettait sur lui.

Même depuis le SEP Gabriel n'avait d'yeux que pour lui dès que le beau blondinet était dans son uniforme. A cette époque il devait faire attention à ne pas se faire repérer par Morrison. Mais il ne savait pas encore que Jack l'avait déjà grillé. Et que ce bougre avait joué de lui de la manière la plus fourbe qui soit en se mettant encore plus en valeur dans ce stublime (oui, stublime. Stupide et Sublime à la fois) uniforme. Et il prenait des positions aguicheuses pour Gabriel….

Gabriel qui n'avait pas pu se retenir. Gabriel qui au détour d'un couloir lui avait volé le baiser le plus passionné, le plus fougueux, le plus sauvage qu'il n'ait jamais reçu.

Les uniformes… C'est un peu grâce à eux qu'ils étaient ensemble seize ans après. Non ?  
Les uniformes, qui entre les quatre murs de leur chambre gardait aussi la flamme entre eux. Oh que oui. Une sacrée flamme dans leurs couples.


	25. Day Twenty Five - Cooking

Auteur : Moi-même, SailorSweety

Couple : Reaper76

Disclaimers : Tout a Blizzard

Note : J'ai mis Angelscythe au défi l'Inktober OTP (vu sur incorrect-scogan-quotes de Tumblr) ! Mais… Pas doué en dessin, les voici en mini-fic ! 1 par jour (on va essayer de tenir le rythme !) avec quelque thème modifié par nos soins~

Fun !

 **Cooking**

C'était le pire champ de bataille qu'il n'est vu de sa vie. Le chaos régnait partout où son regard se posait. Le terrain était miné. Un No Man's Land. Les munitions pleuvaient sur eux. Comment la situation avait-elle pu dégénérer comme ça ?

Ah oui. Il s'en souvenait. C'était leur anniversaire de mariage.

Lui et Jack ont voulus cuisiner ensemble.

Les choses ont dérapé du coté sexy de la chose.

Et le soufflé qu'ils ont tenté de faire à exploser.

Alors qu'Ana venait de rentré dans la pièce.

Alors qu'Ana venait de se faire recouvrir d'un gâteau soufflé au chocolat.

Alors qu'Ana portait une nouvelle robe offerte par Reinhardt.

C'est pour ça que maintenant, Gabriel Reyes, chef ténébreux et dangereux de la Blackwatch, et Jack Morrison, Strike Commander valeureux et l'homme à la statue étaient tous les deux caché derrière le plan de travail, terrifier par la colère du dragon qu'était Ana Amari, dragon qui lançait sur eux tout ce qu'elle pouvait trouver sous sa main, spatule, pot de farine, UN COUTEAU (ANA ? TU VEUX NOUS TUER ?!), des torchons…  
Gabriel et Jack en venait presque à prier pour qu'une nouvelle guerre omnic éclate. Au moins, ça faisait moins peur.


	26. Day Twenty Six - Dance

Auteur : Moi-même, SailorSweety

Couple : Reaper76

Disclaimers : Tout a Blizzard

Note : J'ai mis Angelscythe au défi l'Inktober OTP (vu sur incorrect-scogan-quotes de Tumblr) ! Mais… Pas doué en dessin, les voici en mini-fic ! 1 par jour (on va essayer de tenir le rythme !) avec quelque thème modifié par nos soins~

Romance~

 **Dance**

Angela –Mercy– Ziegler avait mis en place des fêtes bimensuelles à Overwatch. Fête présente pour le soin de l'esprit. Un esprit sain et détendu donne un corps sain et détendu. Si le trio inséparable, Jack – Ana – Gabriel, était au départ dubitatif à propos du bien fait de ces fêtes, ils ont vites changé d'avis en voyant que les bienfaits étaient réels et visibles. Alors ils autorisaient, et y prenaient part aussi.

Tout le monde s'y amusait à ces fêtes. Ana y dansaient, une valse avec Reinhardt, une danse traditionnelle de son pays, de l'air guitare avec sa petite Fareeha qui riait aux éclats.

Tracer qui faisait du charleston endiablé avec Winston qui twistait follement.

Mais Jack et Gabriel eux ne dansait pas, jamais. Ils restaient assis en discutant, buvant, riant l'un avec l'autre et regardaient les autres s'amuser. Angela avait bien réussi une fois à faire se lever Jack, dans une des premières fêtes organisé, mais le Strike Commander avait tellement eu l'impression de se ridiculiser car il ne savait définitivement pas danser ou juste une danse plutôt… étrange. Et Gabriel à peine se mettait il debout et tapait du pied en rythme.

Wilhelm trouvait ça triste. Il avait l'impression que ses deux bons amis ne s'autorisaient pas à s'amuser mais il ignorait simplement, qu'une fois la fête finit, tout le monde au lit. Jack et Gabriel restaient pour ranger la salle. Mais pas que. Leurs amis ne savaient pas qu'ils savaient danser. Mais juste à deux. Qu'entre eux. Ils les pensaient juste amis et rien de plus. Mais il y avait tellement plus.

C'est pour ça qu'ils étaient là, l'un contre l'autre. Les bras de Gabriel autour de la taille de Jack, sa tête nichée dans son cou. Jack encerclant les épaules de son cher et tendre, les lèvres sur la tempe de Gabriel. A dansé lentement, tendrement, sur une musique qu'eux seuls entendaient. La musique de leurs cœurs à l'unisson, une musique de deux personnes qui s'aiment. Une musique qui guide leurs pas.


	27. Day Twenty Seven - Them with Pet

Auteur : Moi-même, SailorSweety

Couple : Reaper76

Disclaimers : Tout a Blizzard

Note : J'ai mis Angelscythe au défi l'Inktober OTP (vu sur incorrect-scogan-quotes de Tumblr) ! Mais… Pas doué en dessin, les voici en mini-fic ! 1 par jour (on va essayer de tenir le rythme !) avec quelque thème modifié par nos soins~

Sooo… C'est un UA les gens~

 **Them with Pet**

« Il le fallait Jack. » Ca, c'était Gabriel, qui avait la main dans les courts cheveux d'or de son époux.

« Je sais… » Et ça, c'était Jack, le dit époux, lover contre son conjoint, soupirant tristement.

« On a toujours rêvé d'avoir un chien. C'est au moins ça ! »

« Mais ça ne me fait pas plaisir Gabe… Du tout. »

Gabriel essayait de réconforter son beau blond, qui avait quelque mèche blanchissante qui parsemait le champ de blé doré qu'était son crâne.

Jack et Gabriel travaillaient ensemble à Overwatch, service fédéral de police judiciaire et un service de renseignement international, une sorte d'Interpol et de FBI à la fois. Mais ça, c'était du passé. Passé encore proche. Lors de leur dernière mission contre le groupe terroriste qu'était Talon, ça avait mal fini. Très mal. Lors de l'interpellation, les coups de feu avaient commencé à pleuvoir, une balle avait ricoché et frapper une bombonne de gaz qui avait explosé.

Si Gabriel n'avait presque rien eu à part de grave brulure, un bras cassé… Il pensait mieux s'en sortir que son mari. Celui-ci avait été au plus proche de l'explosion, son nez à presque été arraché, le chirurgien plasticien avait fait un miracle en lui permettant de le garder, plusieurs cicatrice sur le visage, plusieurs côtes brisés, la colonne endommagé, le corps brulé à plusieurs endroit. Mais surtout, les yeux ont été brûlés. Il pouvait toujours « voir » mais, c'était un bien grand mot. Il percevait des formes, a peine des couleurs. Il avait perdu la vue à plus de 95%...

Et Jack avait encore beaucoup de mal à l'accepter.

Après tout juste sept mois, tous passé à l'hôpital, c'était encore très frai. Et ça à signer la fin de sa « vie » pour lui. Plus de travail, qui l'avait envoyé en retraite anticipé, et sans son travail, plus de vie sociale, hormis son Gabriel, qu'il avait connu au travail justement, tous ses amis étaient des agents de l'Overwatch. Plus rien n'était pareille maintenant… Et maintenant qu'il allait sortir de l'hôpital dans moins d'un mois, Gabriel lui apprenait qu'il avait fait une demande pour avoir un chien guide d'aveugle, pour lui. Il se sentait tellement incapable, dépendant, loin de son « vrai » lui, son « ancien » lui.

« Tu vas voir il est tro-… ! » Gabriel se stoppa dans sa phrase, se rendant compte de son erreur.

« Je ne t'en veux pas Gabe. » Ca faisait mal mais ce n'était pas de sa faute non plus.

« Désolé… » Gabriel se racla la gorge. « Ce chien est vraiment mignon. L'hôpital à autoriser à ce qu'il vienne dès aujourd'hui pour que tu t'habitue à lui, et qu'il t'aide à te déplacer dans l'hôpital pour… T'acclimater on va dire. »

« Et il a un nom ce chien ? »

« Bastion. Je trouve que ça te vas bien un chien qui s'appelle Bastion. »

Jack rit un peu. C'est vrai, Bastion… Pour un ex militaire comme lui et qui a travailler à Overwatch, Bastion c'est juste ce qu'il fallait.

« Le hasard ? »

Gabriel confirma que c'était le hasard. Hasard heureux, surtout si ça permettait à son mari de mieux accepter sa nouvelle cécité…


	28. Day Twenty Eight - With an Adopt Child

**With an Adopt Child**

Tu sais, dans un monde comme celui dans lequel on vit, il arrive qu'il y ait beaucoup de drame. A cause des guerres, des manifestations qui sont tout sauf pacifiques, des révolutions, des dictatures plus ou moins assumé… Avec un travail comme le nôtre, a Overwatch, c'est difficile de penser « bébé ». Surtout pour deux hommes comme ton père et moi, chefs d'Overwatch et de la Blackwatch, sous les feux des médiats et souvent en mission. Ce n'est pas facile, pas facile du tout même. Alors ta venue… Ta venue a été un miracle. Un véritable miracle.

 _Daddy_ et moi, on se disputait souvent, on faisait chambre à part depuis quelque semaines, quelque mois. Notre couple n'était un couple que devant la loi du mariage. Le divorce planait au-dessus de nos têtes sans jamais être abordé, comme un tabou, signe de notre échec le plus douloureux.

Mais tu es arrivé. Petite choses fragile qui à peine né tu avais déjà subi les plus durs épreuves que la vie pouvait te donner. Tu es né lors d'un tremblement de terre, ta mère était sous les décombres, c'est moi et ton _Daddy_ qui l'ont sortie de là. Elle est décédé dans mes bras alors qu'elle était en train d'accoucher aidé de ton père alors que tantine Angela essayaient de venir à nous. Elle n'a pas pu arriver à temps pour ta mère, mais elle est arrivée à temps pour toi. Elle t'a permis de vivre. Il te fallait une assistance médicale que Mercy était la seule à pouvoir te fournir. Il te fallait être constamment surveillé, et si tu n'étais pas contre ton _Daddy_ ou ton _Papì_ , tu pleurais, à plein poumons, alors on était toujours là pour toi. Tu as permis à ce qu'on se retrouve, l'un et l'autre, on était de nouveaux heureux, jeune comme avant, de nouveaux amoureux. Et quand il a fallu penser à te laisser à un orphelinat ou aux services sociaux, on n'a pas pu. Tu étais notre enfant. A nous. Notre petit miracle. Rien qu'à nous. Même toi, ta santé c'est encore plus amélioré, comme si déjà tu refusais d'être séparé de nous et qu'avoir la confirmation que tu restais t'as fait aller mieux. Tu étais vraiment notre petit miracle.

Je me souviens qu'une fois, en rentrant d'une mission, je t'avais vu, endormi sur la poitrine de ton _Daddy_ , tu avais été malade toute la nuit et il t'avait gardé contre lui restant éveiller pour toi. Inquiet malgré tout. J'ai pris la relève pour qu'il puisse se reposer, mais il ne voulait pas te quitter, on a dormit ensemble, tous les trois, toi entre nous deux. Une vrai petite famille. Notre petite famille. Rien qu'a nous.

Tu es vraiment mon petit trésor, mon petit miracle, et je t'aime tellement mon cœur. Grace a toi, tout est magnifique, la vie est moins difficile avec toi.

Ton _Papì_ qui t'aime.


	29. Day Twenty Nine - Fandom Costume Switch

Couple : Reaper76

Disclaimers : Tout a Blizzard

Note : J'ai mis Angelscythe au défi l'Inktober OTP (vu sur incorrect-scogan-quotes de Tumblr) ! Mais… Pas doué en dessin, les voici en mini-fic ! 1 par jour (on va essayer de tenir le rythme !) avec quelque thème modifié par nos soins~

Un peu sexy~

 **Fandom Costume Switch**

Parfois, pour alimenter la flamme dans leur couple. Gabriel Reyes-Morrison et Jack Morrison-Reyes avait recours à quelque petites choses. Des sorties romantique à la plage, s'offrir des fleurs des petit cadeaux –gourmandises, bonbons, petite statue porte chance, petite statue moche, gourmettes-bijoux–, des sorties au restaurant, des missions juste à deux (oui, eux trouvaient ça romantique, mais ne les juger pas, ils s'aiment comme ça après tout)... Plein de petite attention pour entretenir l'amour.

Mais l'amour s'entretient aussi entre les quatre murs de leur chambre. Et ils étaient imaginatifs. Très. Que cela soit le beau blond à la peau de porcelaine ou le brun sexy à la peau caramel. Aux fantasmes inavouables de lingerie affriolante de dentelle masculine au massage pour détendre les muscles noué qui dérapaient lentement vers quelque chose de plus sensuel…

Cette fois ci, le petit « quelque chose » venait de Jack, plus pour embêter qu'autre chose son mari qui le taquinait à propos de sa ressemblance avec un certain héro de papier glacé. Néanmoins, ça faisait son effet. La tenue rouge-blanc-bleu de la bannière étoilée, moulante sur le corps bien fait de son époux, ça lui faisait vraiment beaucoup, beaucoup d'effet. Il acceptait avec plaisir d'être son Iron Man, son Winter Soldier, ou même sa Black Widow s'il lui demandait ! Surtout après la nuit qui à suivit le port de ce costume si… Graou !

Gabriel Reyes-Morrison priait pour que son Jackie remette ce costume de Captain America une autre fois. Oh que oui !


	30. Day Thirty - Halloween

Auteur : Moi-même, SailorSweety

Couple : Reaper76

Disclaimers : Tout a Blizzard

Note : J'ai mis Angelscythe au défi l'Inktober OTP (vu sur incorrect-scogan-quotes de Tumblr) ! Mais… Pas doué en dessin, les voici en mini-fic ! 1 par jour (on va essayer de tenir le rythme !) avec quelque thème modifié par nos soins~

 **Halloween**

Pour Gabriel Reyes, SON jour, le meilleur jour de l'année, ou plutôt la meilleure nuit, c'est le 31 Octobre, la nuit d'Halloween.

Il a toujours, depuis sa plus tendre enfance, aimé se déguiser, dans l'adolescence, c'est même lui qui faisait ses propres costumes, et il continu encore aujourd'hui, alors qu'il arrive à la fin de la trentaine, qu'il est marié, le presque père adoptif de deux abrutis en manque de figure paternel, chef de la petite sœur des ombres d'Overwatch (et son mari est le chef de la dite Overwatch).

Et il trouve encore le temps de faire ses propres costumes tous de qualité qui allait en s'améliorant vers la perfection ! Et cette année, c'était l'apothéose, son Jackie avait demandé à ce que son Gabriel lui fasse son costume d'Halloween aussi, un vampire. Et Gabriel allait se faire un costume de Dracula assortie à celui qu'il faisait pour son mari. Il serait le plus beau couple de vampire de l'année.

Il n'avait juste pas prévu une petite chose. Que Jack, dans son costume de vampire immortel soit si sexy. Il n'avait pas prévu non plus que Jack trouve son costume de vampire draculien si sexy aussi.

Il n'avait pas prévu de passer la nuit d'halloween entre les draps avec son mari alors qu'il avait prévu d'aller à la fête d'Halloween de Reinhardt. Mais bon, entre la même histoire que chaque année à propos d'un docteur fou, de son monstre, une sorcière et son serviteur et la morsure d'un Jackie dans sa nuque pendant leur ébat amoureux très vif, le choix est très vite fait.

Très vite fait.


	31. Day Thirty One - Mariage

Auteur : Moi-même, SailorSweety

Couple : Reaper76

Disclaimers : Tout a Blizzard

Note : J'ai mis Angelscythe au défi l'Inktober OTP (vu sur incorrect-scogan-quotes de Tumblr) ! Mais… Pas doué en dessin, les voici en mini-fic ! 1 par jour (on va essayer de tenir le rythme !) avec quelque thème modifié par nos soins~

C'est ainsi que s'achève notre mois d'Octobre, notre mois avec nos Gabe et Jackie. Mais promis, ce n'est pas finis, on se retrouvera plus vite que vous ne le pensez D Et avec d'autres amis en plus~

 **Mariage**

La boule au ventre, les mains moites, la tête dans le coton, le souffle qui se bloque et qui rend la respiration laborieuse. Gabriel Reyes était à la limite de la crise de panique. C'était le Jour-J, l'Heure-H, le Temps-T.

C'était le plus beau jour de sa vie. Celui qu'il attendait depuis tant d'année. Celui dont il rêvait depuis tellement de temps.

Il avait demandé Jack en mariage quand ils étaient encore à la SEP, ils n'avaient même pas vingt-cinq ans à cette époque. Puis ils n'avaient jamais eu le temps de le faire, ce mariage. Entre la guerre, le commandement d'Overwatch… Puis la chute d'Overwatch, Talon, la refonte d'Overwatch 2.0 puis l'affrontement contre Talon… Soldier76 et Reaper avait toujours été allié. Jamais Jack et Gabriel ne s'était séparer. Même quand Gabriel avait infiltré Talon, ça s'était fait à deux. Jamais depuis la SEP ils n'avaient été séparé plus d'un mois.

La connexion s'était fait dès le premier regard, et le regard était resté comme au premier jouer et la connexion toujours plus forte entre eux. Entre eux, ce n'était plus de l'amour, c'était bien au-delà de ça.

Alors le mariage même si tardif, avait toujours été une évidence pour tout le monde. Et c'est pour ça qu'ils en étaient là aujourd'hui, Gabriel –Reaper– Reyes au bord de la crise de panique, lui l'un des monstres qui avait terrifier le monde pendant presque dix ans, qui avait commander l'une des sections les plus sombre d'Overwatch qui s'occupait de torture, meurtre, enlèvement… Un homme au sang-froid reconnu par tous. Mais qui perdait tous ses moyens pour son mariage, devant l'autel, en attendant son futur époux. Mais il ne fuirait pas, il l'avait trop attendu pour ça !

Après une grande respiration, il échangea un sourire avec Sombra et Jesse, ses deux « enfants », Sombra qui avait un grand sourire heureux et Jesse qui avait les larmes aux yeux, fier pour son père de cœur. En entendant l'orgue, jouer par Reinhardt, il se retourna doucement pour voir son Jack, guidé par Ana à son bras. Les yeux brillant de joie et de larmes contenues. Un sourire sincère et immense même si déformé par la cicatrice de son visage. Mais qu'il était beau. Son Jack. Son futur mari. Jack Morrison-Reyes. Son époux.

Il l'avait attendu son mariage mais il était mérité. Car c'était le signe que tout était fini. Que plus rien ne viendrait entre eux et leur amour. Leur amour éternel.


End file.
